


At 7,000 RPM, that's where you meet it.

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Ford v Ferrari
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: คำเตือน:- เป็นเนื้อหาแฟนฟิคของภาพยนตร์ Ford V Ferrari ซึ่งตัวละครอิงจากบุคคลจริง คาแรคเตอร์และเนื้อหาใดๆในฟิคนี้จะอิงจากเวอร์ชั่นในภาพยนตร์เท่านั้น ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับข้อมูลบุคคลจริงแต่อย่างใด- มีเนื้อหาเกี่ยวกับ Pet play และ Dom/Sub Dynamics อย่างยินยอมทั้งสองฝ่ายแอบรีบเขียนเลยไม่ได้รีเสิร์ชเท่าไหร่และไม่มีความรู้เรื่องเครื่องยนต์เลยค่ะ (....)
Relationships: Carroll Shelby/Ken Miles (Ford v Ferrari)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	At 7,000 RPM, that's where you meet it.

**Author's Note:**

> คำเตือน:  
> \- เป็นเนื้อหาแฟนฟิคของภาพยนตร์ Ford V Ferrari ซึ่งตัวละครอิงจากบุคคลจริง คาแรคเตอร์และเนื้อหาใดๆในฟิคนี้จะอิงจากเวอร์ชั่นในภาพยนตร์เท่านั้น ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับข้อมูลบุคคลจริงแต่อย่างใด  
> \- มีเนื้อหาเกี่ยวกับ Pet play และ Dom/Sub Dynamics อย่างยินยอมทั้งสองฝ่าย
> 
> แอบรีบเขียนเลยไม่ได้รีเสิร์ชเท่าไหร่และไม่มีความรู้เรื่องเครื่องยนต์เลยค่ะ (....)

เคนเนธ ไมลส์ มักเก็บตัวอยู่ที่อู่ซ่อมรถ ตั้งแต่รู้จักกันเชลบี้ก็หา ‘เพื่อนรัก’ คนนี้เจอที่นี่เสมอ

ไม่ว่าคำนั้นจะมีความหมายกับเขาฝ่ายเดียวหรือไม่ แต่เขารู้ เขาว่าแม้เคนจะทำตัวโคตรมีปัญหาหรือปากร้ายดุเดือดใส่คนอื่นเพียงใด แต่เคนฟังเขา

เคนฟังเชลบี้เสมอ

เขาอยากให้วันนี้เหมือนทุกวันนั้น ที่จริงพวกเขาออกจะห่างเหินกันไปแล้วในปีหลังๆ การมาเยี่ยมจำเป็นต้องมีธุระไปเสียทุกครั้ง

เลยหัวค่ำมานาน ฟ้ามืด อู่รถของเคนยังเปิดไฟ ดูท่าจะมีงานหนักให้เคนทำล่วงเวลาขนาดนี้

เชลบี้เดินเข้าไปไม่ส่งเสียง แง้มประตูปิด เห็นท่อนขาผอมบางของเพื่อนยื่นออกมาจากใต้ท้องรถที่ยกลอยขึ้น และตัวเคนยังง่วนอยู่กับกลไกด้านใต้นั้น ที่คงมีปัญหาสักอย่าง

"งานหนักขึ้นทุกวันเลยสิ บูลด็อก"

เชลบี้เอ่ยทักทายเสียงยียวน เข้าไปใกล้ตัวรถ เคนโผล่หัวออกมา ฉีกยิ้มแยกเขี้ยวเหมือนที่ชาวอังกฤษคนนี้ชอบทำ ตาหยีจนแทบปิด

เชลบี้เรียกเคนด้วยฉายานั้นด้วยหลายๆสาเหตุ ทั้งเจ้านี่ที่ดุเหมือนหมา ขวานผ่าซากและไม่มีลีลาในการเข้าสังคม

อีกเหตุผลหนึ่งคือ  
เคน ไมลส์  
เป็นสุนัขของเขา

"ก็ยังดีกว่าไม่มีงานนี่" เคนว่าพลางยักไหล่ ชุดช่างสีเทาเปื้อนด้วยน้ำมันเครื่องเป็นปื้นดำหลายจุด เขาเอั้ยวตัวไปหยิบผ้ามาเช็ดมือจนพอสะอาด "ลมอะไรหอบมาล่ะเชล มีรถแข่งให้ฉันไปดูเหรอ?"

"เปล่า แค่แวะมาเดินเล่น"

เชลบี้ยิ้ม ก้าวไปชิดส่วนยกรถที่อีกคนนั่งอยู่อีกก้าว เคนเงยหน้าขึ้น มองตาสบ

เขาชอบตอนที่เคนช้อนตาจ้องมองเขา  
จะมองกี่ครั้งก็ทำเอาใจอ่อนไปได้เสียทุกทีไม่ว่าเจ้าหมาบ้านี่จะปากร้ายไปถึงไหนต่อไหนก็เถอะ

มันน่าแปลกอยู่เพราะเคนอายุมากกว่าเขา 5 ปีได้ แต่ยังทำตัวเหมือนลูกหมาออดอ้อนอยู่แบบนี้

ใครจะไปอดใจไหวเล่าจริงไหม

"อยากทำอีกสักจ๊อบเพิ่มไหมคืนนี้?" เชลบี้เอียงหัว

เคนเลิกคิ้วสูง หัวเราะเสียงเบาออกมา เขาเหยียดตัวขึ้นมานั่งหลังตรง "นายจะสั่งอะไรเพิ่มรึไง"

เชลผ่อนลมหายใจ

มือขยับไปปลดเข็มขัดตนเอง

เขาสาบานว่าเห็นดวงตาเจ้าหมาเบิกกว้างขึ้นอย่างสนใจ  
นัยน์ตาที่กระตือรือร้น

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่านานเท่าไหร่ ที่พวกเขาทำแบบนี้ครั้งล่าสุด เคนขยับเข้ามาหาเขา ตามที่คาดคิด ไม่ทันไรซิปเขาก็ถูกรูดเปิด ไม่ทันไรกางเกงชั้นในก็ถูกเกี่ยวลง

เคนใช้ปาก….ได้ค่อนข้างดี เชลสะดุ้งอย่างไม่ตั้งตอนเคนตวัดปลายลิ้นสัมผัสแล้วครอบครองมันเข้าไปทั้งความยาว

เขาตื่นตัวขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว

เคนใช้ลิ้นได้ดี

เหมือนสุนัข

เชลบี้วางมือลงบนศีรษะที่ผมตัดสั้น สองมือ ประคองศีรษะเคนให้ขยับเข้าออกตามใจนึก

เคนคงพอรับรู้ได้ว่าเขาต้องการคุมเกม เจ้าหมาด้านล่างจึงปล่อยให้มันเป็นไปตามแรงส่งของมือเขาแทน แรงที่กดให้ใบหน้าเคนจมลึก จนส่วนปลายที่แข็งขืนเบียดเข้ากับด้านหลังคอ และดึงออกจนแกนกายเกือบหลุดจากปาก แล้วทำต่อไปซ้ำๆ

และเร่งเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

เชลเริ่มเดินหน้าไปหน่อย จนติดกับรถที่ถูกยก ทำให้เขามองไม่เห็นหน้าอีกคน จึงเชิดใบหน้าขึ้น สะโพกยิ่งส่งแรงกระแทกเบียดเข้าไปในโพรงปากชื้นแฉะ

เคนไม่มีท่าทีต่อต้านสักนิด

"Good dog…" เขาเผลอพึมพำออกมาแบบนั้น

แล้วร่างกายก็กระตุกสั่น เขาจับใบหน้าเคนไว้ไม่ให้ขยับถอยหนี เหมือนทุกที ให้เจ้าบลูด็อกรับมันเข้าไปทั้งหมด

มีเสียงอือเบาๆจากในลำคอร้อนนั้น เมื่อเชลถอนตัวออกมา ภายในปากร่างด้านล่างยังเต็มไปด้วยคราบเหนียวและข้น

แต่เคนยังรั้งสะโพกเขาไว้ ปลายลิ้นตวัดเลียคราบที่เหลือบนกลางลำตัวเขาจนสะอาด

เชลบี้ลูบศีรษะเคนต่อเบาๆ ปากยังพ่นลมหายใจร้อนจากความเหนื่อย

ยังไงเจ้านี่ก็เป็นหมาดีของเขาจริงๆ

เคนเอนตัวกลับลงไปนั่ง เขาเงยหน้ามองเชลบี้ ยิ้มออกมา

"ผมเริ่มแข็งขึ้นมาบ้างเหมือนกันแล้วเชล"

เขาพูด สายตายิ่งดูอ้อนวอน ผสมกับความยียวนยั่วโมโหอีกหน่อย

เหมือนเป็นข้อตกลง  
หมาดีต้องได้รับอนุญาตจากเจ้าของเสียก่อน

เชลบี้จัดกางเกงตัวเองคร่าวๆ เขายังไม่ติดตะขอกลับ ย่อตัวลงนั่งคุกเข่า เคนเนธแก้มแดงเรื่อ แยกเขี้ยวยิ้มแบบที่ชอบทำ

มือของชายร่างเล็กเลื่อนลงไปที่กลางลำตัวตนเอง แต่ก็ค้างไว้แบบนั้น

"ใช้มือ" เชลเลิกคิ้ว "ทำให้ฉันดู"

คำสั่งง่ายๆ เคนเปิดกางเกงตัวเอง เผยส่วนที่แข็งขืนขึ้นมาอยู่แล้ว เขาค่อยๆรูดมือ และเร็วขึ้น เร็วขึ้น อย่างร้อนใจ ริมฝีปากเผยอ ปล่อยเสียงครางเบาๆออกมา ตอนที่หน้าอกกระเพื่อมแรง เหงื่อผุดพรายขึ้นเรื่อย

เชลบี้ยอมรับว่าเขาพอใจกับภาพตรงหน้าเสียเหลือเกิน  
มากพอจะทำให้เขามีอารมณ์ขึ้นมาอีกรอบ

และเคนก็รู้ ว่าอีกฝ่ายชอบมอง  
เคน ไมลส์มีมนุษยสัมพันธ์ที่แย่ และเป็นแบบนั้นมาตลอด เขาเคยเป็นทหาร ก่อนขับรถแข่งเขาเคยขับรถถังในสงครามโลกครั้งที่สองให้กองทัพอังกฤษ แล้วจึงย้ายจากอังกฤษมาอยู่แอลเอ  
เขามีภรรยาที่เขารัก และลูกชายที่เขาภูมิใจ  
แต่ในวงการแข่งรถ และอื่นๆ  
ดูเหมือนจะมีเพียงแคร์โรล เชลบี้ ที่พร้อมจะยอมรับเมื่อเขาทำตัวแย่  
คนที่เห็นจังหวะใน Perfect Lap ในมุมมองเดียวกับที่เขาเห็น  
แค่นั้นก็มากเพียงพอ

เคนเงยหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย ด้วยใบหน้าที่ชุ่มเหงื่อ ดวงตาสีเข้มสบกับดวงตาของเพื่อน

และมันทำให้อีกฝ่ายหมดความอดทน

"เฮ้…" เคนร้องท้วงเสียงอ่อน ตอนเชลกระชากมือเขาออกมา แล้วพาให้ลุกขึ้น ดันร่างเข้าไปที่โต๊ะเคาน์เตอร์ จับตัวให้หันหลังให้ โน้มตัวค้ำไปกับพื้นโต๊ะ

"อยู่ไหนนะ…" เชลเข้าไปทาบตัวชิด ควานหาขวดของเหลวที่น่าจะพอใช้เป็นอุปกรณ์หล่อลื่นได้ แล้วเขาก็เจอกระปุกวาสลีน

เคนส่งเสียงเฮือก ตอนเชลบี้ดึงกางเกงเขาลงเล็กน้อย จนพอจะสอดมือผ่านกางเกงบ็อกเซอร์ แทรกปลายนิ้วเคลือบของเหลวลื่นเข้ามาภายในช่องทางที่ตอดรัดแน่น

"ใจร้อนเหมือนเดิมนะเชล"  
เคนเหลียวหลังไปเอ่ยแซว แต่ไม่มีเสียงพูดตอบ เชลบี้เม้มปาก ดูอดทนอดกลั้น ยิ่งทำให้ไมลส์ขำ ปกติควรเป็นฝ่ายสุนัขที่ต้องอดทนรอ แต่นี่เขาทำเจ้านายตัวเองเก็บกดความใจร้อนแทบไม่ได้ มืออีกข้างของร่างด้านหลังทาของเหลวชโลมกลางลำตัวตนเอง มือที่แทรกผ่านเนื้อผ้าตึงส่งเสียงเสียดสี และนิ้วที่ดันอยู่ภายในก็เพิ่มจากหนึ่ง เป็นสอง และสาม

เคนอดทนที่จะไม่บิดเร่า ขยับขากางอ้าออกอีกหน่อย โน้มตัวท่อนบนไปด้านหน้า จนแทบจะนาบลงไปกับโต๊ะ

มันเป็นท่าที่พวกเขามักทำ มันสะดวกและเร็ว และง่ายต่อการยุติทันทีเมื่อมีใครเดินเข้ามา  
ในห้องหลังอู่รถ กลางคืน หลังทุกคนกลับไปแล้วทั้งหมด  
มีเพียง เขา และเชล

ไม่ต่างจากครั้งนี้นัก

ระหว่างที่จมกับความคิด ร่างของเชลก็แทรกเขามา เคนสะดุ้งเฮือก เขาได้สัมผัสกับขนาดของมันผ่านลำคอและริมฝีปากมาแล้ว แต่เมื่อมันแทรกเข้ามาในช่องทางคับแคบบีบแน่นนี้ ก็เป็นคนละเรื่อง

"นิ่งไว้" เชลบอกบลูด็อก ตบเบาๆที่สีข้าง เขาดันตัวเข้าไปเพียงครึ่งเดียวแล้วนิ่งไว้ก่อน เคนพยักหน้าหงึก ยืนขาสั่น "อย่าเกร็ง"

ภายในยังตอดรัดแน่นจนเขาขยับไม่ได้

เชลถอนหายใจเฮือก ก้มโน้มตัวลงไปทาบทับร่างด้านล่างที่ตัวเล็กกว่า แขนโอบกอดและลูบไล้อย่างดูรักใคร่ ดุนสะโพกตนเข้าไปอีกทีละนิด ตอนพรมจูบที่ข้างศีรษะเคนแม้จะเหม็นฉุนน้ำมันเครื่อง

เคนคราง แม้เขาดูจะพยายามอย่างที่สุดที่จะกลั้นเสียง กลางคืนไม่มีอะไรดังมากพอจะกลบเสียงของเขาหรอก

แล้วเชลบี้ก็เริ่มขยับออก ก่อนดันเข้าไปใหม่ และดึงตัวออก ทำเช่นนี้ต่อเรื่อย ในจังหวะที่ช้า แต่กระแทกหน่วง

จนเคนรู้สึกเหมือนร่างกายเขาไม่ใช่ของตนเอง

หากให้นึกภาพ มันคล้ายกับเขาเห็นภาพตนเอง และเชล อยู่บนรถแข่ง ในระนาบเดียวกัน บนถนนทางตรง ทอดยาวไปสุดลูกหูลูกตา

มันให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนเขาถูกไล่บี้จนต้องเหยียบไปถึง 7000 รอบต่อนาที

แต่ก็ยังแซงไม่พ้นเชลบี้

เคนบนโต๊ะไม้เหลียวหลัง รับรู้ถึงเสียงลมหายใจหนักหน่วงของร่างด้านบน ที่จังหวะขยับรุนแรงขึ้นไม่หยุด ดันจนร่างเขาแนบชิดกับพื้นโต๊ะ ผลักเคนและตนเองไปสู่ปลายทาง

"ผมจะเสร็จแล้ว" เชลพึมพำ ผสมไปกับเสียงคำรามออกจมูก เคนหัวเราะ แต่ทันทีที่เปิดปากเขาก็ร้องครางออกมาเสียงกระเส่า

เชลพ่นลมหายใจหนักอีกครั้งนึง ดันกายเข้าไปแนบลึก ชิดสนิท ปล่อยปล่อยออกมาครั้งที่สอง ภายในช่องทางที่อุ่นร้อน

มืออีกข้างแทรกไปสัมผัสกลางลำตัวของอีกคน ขยับรูดจนมันปล่อยของเหลวออกตามมา

เคนเผยอปากหอบหนัก

ตามมาด้วยความเงียบเกือบนาที

"ฮะ ลืมถุงยาง...ไปสนิท" ร่างด้านใต้พูดขึ้นมาก่อน แค่นหัวเราะเบาๆ

"โอ้" เชลอุทาน ค่อยๆถอนตัวออกมา เคนกลับไปยืนเต็มน้ำหนัก ขาสั่นริก ของเหลวจำนวนหนึ่งหยดเปรอะซอกขาและชุ่มที่หน้าท้อง

เป็นภาพ ที่ทำให้เชลบี้ต้องเลียริมฝีปากตนเองอีกรอบ

เคนทำปากเป็นตัวโอ แล้วพ่นลมหายใจแรงออกมา เขาค่อยๆลุก จัดกางเกงให้เรียบร้อยถึงแม้จะเปรอะเลอะไปหมด

"แรงไม่ตกเลยนะ" เคนชม เขานิ่วหน้าเล็กน้อยตอนเริ่มเดินไปที่อีกฟากห้อง เก็บข้าวของ หน้าถอดสีตอนเห็นประตูอู่เปิดแง้มไว้อยู่นิดๆ รีบเดินไปปิดมัน "หวังว่ารถใหม่นายแรงดีแบบนี้ด้วย"

"โอ้แน่นอน" เชลบี้จัดกางเกงบ้าง "ไว้พรุ่งนี้ ฉันจะมารับนายไปเทสท์รถใหม่"

"ก่อนอื่นฉันต้องนั่งไหวก่อน" เคนระเบิดหัวเราะ เดินไปทางห้องน้ำ "แต่เอาสิ แล้วจะรอ"

เชลบี้เดินไปใกล้อีกฝ่าย จูบเคนที่ขมับ

เคนยิ้มให้เขา แล้วหายเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ

แคร์โรล เชลบี้ใช้เวลาตัดสินใจอยู่สักพักว่าเขาจะอยู่รอเสียก่อน หรือกลับออกไป

แต่สุดท้าย เขาก็เดินออกไปจากอู่รถก่อนอีกฝ่ายจะออกมา

เหยียบคันเร่งมิด เสียงเครื่องยนต์คำราม ทะยานออกไปในถนนยามค่ำคืน


End file.
